Blade
Tadashi Hamada(Blade) is the older step brother of penny Fitzgerald and a gifted robotics student at the FusionFall Institute of Technology, Tadashi is the creator of the B.L.A.D.E., the robotic Personal Healthcare and Self defense suit. Character History Tadashi is a brilliant inventor and the older brother of Penny. Together, the two lived with their parents in their birth city Tokyo. Their parents died 10 years prior to the events of the show, growing up together in their aunt's cafe in Elmore, Beach City. Tadashi was also an intern at FusionFall International and later joined the FusionFall Institute of Technology and worked alongside his best friends Raven, Black Lightning, The Herald, Red Knight, Starfire and Shifter under the guidance of their mentor--the world-renowned Professor Utonium. Aside from innovating and inventing, Tadashi spent his days with his little sister and his best friend Raven. He often made attempts to convince his little sister and young prodigy to use her intellect and powers to do great things. Under Utonium's guidance and with the funding of Fusion Tech, Tadashi now has the means to create useful technology that could change the world--an opportunity he eventually seizes to create the B.L.A.D.E. and use it as armor. Personality Incredibly kind, encouraging and hard-working, Tadashi is considered the epitome of a great brother, student and hero, always there when people need him. He has an energetic sense of humor and can be silly and excitable. Tadashi is very hard-working and very intellectually gifted. He does not believe in "dead ends" and values hard work to accomplish goals. He also has a large understanding of health and medicine. Ever the optimist, he successfully balances this rising career in cutting-edge technology and providing moral and emotional support for his younger sister Penny while keeping a good attitude and a happy smile. He also even appears to be athletic and he is known to have taught her some karate; B.L.A.D.E.'s statement that Tadashi was in 'excellent health' also indicates that he is physically fit. As the only male figure in most of Penny's life, he has carried the burden of responsibility from a young age, knowing that he had to lead he and be a good role model. Having to care for Penny alongside their aunt has made Tadashi gentle and understanding, though as the big brother, he can still be rough on occasion. He is also not above scolding Penny or becoming upset with her, getting angry at Penny's unwillingness to try and make something of her life, showing a slightly frustrated side to his personality not seen anywhere else. He encourages Penny to be the best that she can be and supports her in her endeavors. He was also sneaky, as he promised Penny he would take him to a secret bot fighting match but in reality took her to the university, claiming he "needed to get something" before they headed off in order to get Penny to come to the university and become interested in it while technically keeping his promise of "taking her to the bot fight" without actually doing it. However, he was also shown to have a silly, goofy side to himself. When he introduced B.L.A.D.E suit to Penny and it asked if she was feeling any pain, and Tadashi says she looked at mirror so she would have experienced pain. When Penny ran out of ideas, he grabbed her and took her in an impression that he wanted to give her a swirly saying "look at things from a different angle". He was also excitable, as shown when he was happy after finally activating B.L.A.D.E. (after 145 tests) and ran around and kissed B.L.A.D.E.. Tadashi also values his aunt; he does not like to make her upset and is appreciative for all she has done to raise them, especially having done it alone. His concerns extend to the general public, developing B.L.A.D.E. with the sincere hope that the saftey companion would help people all over the world. He is dedicated to helping others no matter what the cost is to him Physical Appearance Tadashi is a tall, slender, slightly muscular young adult male of a larger build than others in his family. He is of mixed Japanese and Caucasian descent, which shows in his various facial features. He has large, warm brown eyes and neat black hair cut above his prominent ears. His face shape is different from those of his aunt and brothers, with a longer face, larger jaw and slightly larger nose. His most notable physical trait is his preference for a black baseball cap with a red-and-gold Tokyo Ninja lettering on it. He is never seen without this cap, except when he takes off his moped helmet, though it is also off in many family photos that can be seen. Since he changes his clothes daily, he does not wear any one outfit for much longer than others. However, he owns many similar articles of clothing, only varying in color. He owns several blazers, crew neck t-shirts and cardigan sweaters, usually in the colors white, black, tan, red or various shades of green. He often wears mint-colored sneakers with white soles and shoelaces and occasionally carries a tan satchel across his shoulder. Relationships Penny and Sinata Penny is Tadashi's little sister, and likely one of the most important people in Tadashi's life. He and Sinata are also best friends, considering their duo as an 'exclusive club', according their shared friendship journal. They like to keep secrets and make up rules that only the two can know. They've shared a everything presumably since she moved in with them for 2 years at the age of 14(Sinata) and 15(Tadashi), allowing Tadashi to always be there when sheHiro needs him, academically or emotionally. Because they were raised together, no one knows Raven's emotions and issues better than Tadashi, and vice versa. Tadashi was also the one who encouraged her to be interested in robotics and science, and they are seen assembling a robot toy together in one of their family reunion photos, as children. Penny's health, happiness and well-being is of utmost importance to Tadashi, and he is disappointed when she continues to attend illegal bot fighting underground instead of trying to do something productive with her incredible skill intelligence. He not-so-subtly persuades Penny to apply to F.F.I.T. and pursue a career in robotics alongside him, and is tremendously proud when she succeeds. Aunt Jamie Jamie is Tadashi's over-worked but loving aunt. She has raised them for a decade since their parents died, although she admits she's not perfect. He hates making her upset, and tries his best to make her proud, encouraging Penny to do the same. Parents Tadashi appears to be the only one with clear memory of his and Penny's parents, being the older of the two. He still lives his life in consideration for what they would have wanted, and reminds Penny of how disappointed they would be had they known he was participating in underground wrestling. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members